


Part of the Family

by pairatime



Category: Third Watch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bosco and Bobby for prncssflutterby</p>
    </blockquote>





	Part of the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Bosco and Bobby for prncssflutterby

“Ma, this is Bosco, Bosco this is my mother,”

“Miss Caffey it’s great to finally meet you,” Bosco said as he held out his hand to Bobby’s mother.

“None of that now,” She said as she batted Bosco’s hand aside and pulled the cop into a hug, “and call me Maria. But I can’t call you Bosco, what is that some work nickname, you are a police officer no? But that name won’t do, now what’s your real name?” She asked as she stepped away pulling Bosco with her into the dinning room.

“It’s short for Boscorelli mis-Maria. I don’t use my first name much,” Bosco explained as he followed her.

“Its Maurice ma, his name is Maurice,” Bobby told him mother and grinned at Bosco as the cop swung at him.

“Maurice a good name that an Italian name isn’t it. You’re a catholic right? Here take a seat. Bobby help me in the kitchen,” Maria asked and ordered as she guided Bosco to the dinning room table before she walked to the doorway leading to the kitchen “You should have join us for Mass this morning, next week?”

“I-I’ll see if I have the time off.” Bosco said as he watched from the table as Maria started ordering Bobby around the kitchen.


End file.
